New Beginning
by Nightmare's Shadow
Summary: Oneshot. Can't think of summary. Plz read
1. Chapter 1

A young girl with red hair and a pale complexion had just matriculated from high school. When she was five years of age she had lost both her parents and has lived with grandfather until now. During her schooling years she was bullied, abused and even raped. Her grandfather barely had any time of her and she lived an independent and lonely life.

She had been waiting all her life to be out of school so she could manage her own life and have no other interferences. Her dream was to move to a different city where no-one knew her to start a new life and create a new identity.

She moved to a large town. Her aunt lives in the town and so she decided to live with her until she had enough money of her own to buy an apartment for herself. She has a full-time job working as a nurse at the hospital down the road. She managed to obtain the position without getting a degree because she already knew so much by tending to herself as a child.

One night she decided to walk to the near-by field. It was only two streets away from her aunts' house. That night the sky was lit up by the blue moon. The moon was the night's sun. Life in the field went on as if it were day. The world could be seen with all its activity. Crystal clear was the sky above. The stars telling stories to people watching them and guiding the lost. Who knew that an open field at night could bring peace to the mind.

The girl made her way to a tree in the middle of the field. She sat down and admired at the surrounding beauty. Minutes later she is accompanied by a dark, hooded person. The person sat down next to her and stared at her right in the eyes. The girl has not ever seen such beautiful and captivating eyes. She was in a trance. The world disappeared.

Time was frozen until the stranger abruptly got up and left. No exchange of words or even body language explained the stranger's sudden departure. The girl then decided herself to return home and the rest of the night, she could not get those eyes out of her mind.

The following night, the girl return to the spot under the tree and patiently awaited for the arrival of the captivating stranger. As dawn approached the stranger had still not arrived. The girl then decided to return to the tree the following night. Unfortunately, the stranger never showed up again. The girl waited for months but to no avail. During the times when she waited for the stranger, the girl would let her emotions and frustrations out of each days' activities. She would sing, cry, tell stories or voice her thoughts out loud. And during her time in the field, she realised that when she looked into the stranger's eyes she felt a strong connection/bond.

Oh how she longed to meet the stranger again. It had been three months since she had see the stranger and tonight as she made her way to the field, she noticed something under the tree. As she came closer she realised that it was the stranger she longed to see. She sat down next to the stanger and there was complete silence for ten minutes. The silence was not awkward or anything like it, but reassuring. After the ten minutes passed the girl turned to the stranger and asked, "Why did you come here, disappear and return without saying anything?" There was silence once again for a few minutes.

Then the stranger turned to face the girl and started, "I came," removing the hidden identity, "looking for a new beginning." showing his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own the BBB<strong>


	2. AN PLEASE READ

Hey guys

Sorry that I haven't been updating for months. I really am. The thing is that there has been a lot of shit happening in my personal and school life and somehow the two became "connected". This means that my teachers have convinced my parents to send me to a mental institute (which will be in a few days time), seeing as my parents don't like the idea of having me to take "medicine". This also means that my stories will be on-hold or discontinued.

Once again I AM SORRY!


End file.
